bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Gekidou
| oartist =UVERworld | olyricist =TAKUYA∞ | ocomposer =TAKUYA∞ | oarranger =UVERworld & Satoru Hiraide | label = gr8! records }} is a song covered by RAISE A SUILEN added in commemoration of the band performing the song at the "ANIMAX MUSIC 2019 KOBE". It was an original song by UVERworld and was used as the fourth opening theme for the anime D. Gray-man. A full version is included in the album BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! Cover Collection Vol.3, which was released on December 18, 2019. Game Info |bpm = 113 BPM}} Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Oooooooooooooh, FIGHT! Oooooooooooooh, FIGHT! }} |-| Kanji= Oooooooooooooh, FIGHT! Oh baby, nooooo-ooh-oohh Oh baby, nooooo-ooh-oohh 研ぎ澄ます eyes 聞き飽きたフレーズや 誰かのコピーじゃ 満たされないんだよ Spark 消えてくれ また虎の威を借りて 吹いてくんだろ 末期のドス黒のベストプレイ インザハウス 第一線のステージで これっぽっちも負ける気がしねーな 24h 7d come on, fight it out 所詮 青の世界に 閉じ込められて笑う 太陽を失って 僕は 月のありかを探す 見えていた物まで 見失って僕らは 思い出の海の中 溺れていくのに どうして? 誓い合ったことまで 無かったことにして 次の passport Cloudy 失われ　insistence 馴れ合いのEveryday　Flatererに苛ついてんだよ Spark　消えそうだ 拍車はかからずとも　思いに移ろいはない 末期のドス黒のベストプレイ　インザハウス　第一線のステージで こぞって探すelysion の扉　目前で逃す 手のひらから笑って落ちて行く綺麗に 必死で集め彷徨った空っぽのストーリー 大切な思い出も少し置いて行こう 全て背負ったままじゃ渡るには重くて そうして　また出逢った時には　少し色濃く暖めてくれ Rebel one　永久の声 again　心にいつ届く Rebel one　永久の声 again　聞かせて Rebel one　永久の声 again　心にいつ届く Rebel one　turning point G9　一桁で魅せる　激動の脳内·革命　base　ability　mind round　1　ダッセー位置から吠えてな 喰らった挫折プラス本気の瞬間だ　G9ヘビーのパンチ 見せる激動　1ケタで脳内·革命 Rebel one　shake violently again Rebel one　shake violently again 太陽を失ってしまった僕の瞳は 月を映し輝くことはないよ 尽きない欲と願望にあてられて きっと何処にも無いものを探して歩くよ 見えていた物まで　見失って僕らは 思い出の海の中　溺れていくのに どうして?　誓い合ったことまで 無かったことにして　次のpassport 大切な思い出も少し置いて行こう 全て背負ったままじゃ渡るには重くて そうして　また出逢った時には　少し色濃く暖めてくれ 上手く置いていけたら　溺れないで　捨てないで　また逢えるから Rebel one　永久の声 again　心にいつ届く Rebel one　turning point |-| English= Oooooooooooooh, FIGHT! Oh baby, nooooo-ooh-oohh Oh baby, nooooo-ooh-oohh Having keen eyes, hearing those cliché phrases, or being someone's copy can't satisfy me I don't want the spark, because it'll One day come at me as the threat of a tiger The best plays are made at the end of a dark season The first stage is in the house, and I don't feel like I can lose this battle Let's fight it out 24/7 Even if I'm stuck in a blue world, I'll laugh everything off And because I've now lost the sun, I'll go find the moon We lost sight of things that were clear before, and now we're drowning in the sea of our memories But why? Why do I act like I never made those promises and move on to the next passport? Like the cloud, I've lost my insistence. I'm tired of the flatterers I meet everyday. The spark is about to die, and although it's dying slowly, I won't think twice of what I said The best plays are made at the end of a dark season The first stage is in the house, and I carefully search for the doors to Elysium so that I can send him there What you get from pretty words you half-heartedly put down on papers is just a desperately put together, empty story of pretty words Let's leave a bit of our important memories here It'll be too heavy to carry them all across the sea. And the next time we meet, let's joyfully reminisce on these memories Rebel one, when will the eternal voice, again, reach my heart? Rebel one, I want to hear, again, the eternal voice Rebel one, when will the eternal voice, again, reach my heart? Rebel one, this is the turning point G9, that one column confuses the brain alteration from a shock. Base, ability, mind Round 1, go ahead and keep barking from that unsightly place. There's going to be an all-out instant That was gained devouring the discouragements The punch is full of G9 And it causes a brain alteration just from its shock Rebel one, shake violently again, it'll blow out your eardrums Rebel one, shake violently again My eyes that can no longer find the sun will now, never reflect and shine off the moon Following my endless desires and wishes, I'll walk aimlessly, looking for something nonexistent We lost sight of things that were clear before, and now we're drowning in the sea of our memories But why? Why do I act like I never made those promises and move on to the next passport? Let's leave a bit of our important memories here. It'll be too heavy to carry them all across the sea. And the next time we meet, let's joyfully reminisce on these memories If we successfully leave them here, We won't drown or discard and meet back here Rebel one, when will the eternal voice, again, reach my heart? Rebel one, this is the turning point SourceD.Gray-man Wiki References Navigation